kazufandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: The Rise of the Witch
In this chapter of Kazu S3: The Witch's Revenge, it is described as the very begining of the Kazu's Light Novel series published by Kazu Interactive. As most of the previous series introduced, this chapter introduces the new enemy that has risen from the earth and seeks for a revenge. Synopsis The chapter takes place when a several days later after catastrophic battle against Succubus Kamila, who attempted to change the reality world into her dream. However, Succubus Kamila was shot on the last chapter of Kazu S2: The Twisted Time. The story starts with a group of teenagers from Kaze City High School who tempting to bust a myth that most of citizens in Kaze City have been fearing about. Although few eery feelings told by a girl in the group known as Okami, the boys of the group ignores and kept continue on their journey to an abandoned mansion, left vacant for hundred of years ago. A strong wind blown against them as they breached into the mansion. However, they've seen the warning notice from Kaze City Management and also a scribbled drawn paper, presumely to be some sort of seal pasted on between of the main doors. The group successfully went inside into the mansion, and the leader of the group, Ritsu suggested that the group should split up. Three of the males went upstairs, one left on first floor while the other two went up to the second floor, and the remaining two, Daiki and Okami continue investigating on the ground floor. Ritsu went into a room, presumably would be master bedroom, and he has found jewelry box/ chest. Ritsu however didn't notice the presence of unknown figure and ended up get him killed. The other two males later found the body of Ritsu, laying on the floor with white eyes, and ended up murdered by same lady figure. Daiki '''and '''Okami continued their investigation, after they give themselves a kiss and splits. Later then Okami found a secret room that hids a bathtub covered with blood, chains on ceiling, sharp dangerous tools and also an burst open tomb. The secret room would be a torture room, but not yet confirmed. Okami then tried to warn the others but Daiki and others went missing and wont respond in the radio. Okami '''then encounters the same lady figured, described as "white dressed lady with black makeups, and black dirty nails" as the lady strangles '''Okami with superhuman strength. Okami then were left dead, after the lady figure states she seeks of revenge soon, and horrifyingly shrieks at a potrait of Saizer, the founder of Kaze City, and in the same time breaks the same potrait located in Youmi (Angellus) room as she were meditating. Youmi then realized that a new evil force has risen from the earth, but still yet haven't figured out the evil force's purpose. Trivia #New enemy explained in this chapter might be the ending explained in last chapter of Kazu S2: The Twisted Time regarding something that awakens from the grave #The enemy that awakens from the grave might have been the white lady figure described #The White Lady figure also might been the witch that seeks for revenge on Kaze City #The White Lady figure might has some superstrength magical power, considering her powers are able to inflict same potrait in the castle, even the castle is protected by Angellus's Barrier (which is takes time for Succubus Kamila to breach in and destroys the castle in Kazu S2) #The scribbled paper pasted on the main doors might be a seal